


Love Through the Pain

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Laflams Highschool [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy (Kinda Idk), Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: “So… what’s wrong with ‘Liza?”“Maria, as a female Alpha, tends to have more problems getting her knot to grow.” He waved his hands around in front of his face, “Not that they can't- they can, only not all the time… and it's generally smaller.”“So she needs a big Alpha knot…” his eye went wide, realization smacking him. “Like you- or- or Laf.”Eliza needs help with a painful heat, but Laf and Alex make sure it's okay with John first.





	Love Through the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain Laf and Eliza having sex, but it's pure and a mutual love. Laf is doing it to ease her EXTREMELY painful heats.
> 
> Do not worry. John and Alex and Maria get some love too... With their rightful lovers.

John looked out the window of the train, the fast moving fields swishing by without a thought, at least not from John.

He was distracted to say the least.

Papi said no. No coming, not until he said so, not until Daddy said so, and nobody has said so. No coming. His Omega body begged to differ.

He wasn’t in heat, not yet, but it was so hard with Papi here, touching his arms, his legs, his thighs. So close, but so far from what he wanted. He wanted to  _ feel _ , to feel good- but it was more important to follow Papi’s instructions.  _ Need to be a good boy _ .

It had been three days, three days of planning the school trip, making sure they all got the same time slots, and three days of preparing. That also meant three days of torture, three days of no touching to lead up to today; the worst one yet. It was almost terrifying, how nice they were being to him, playing with his hair while whispering how good he was doing, and how pretty he was, how nice he smelled. It did nothing to help the situation in his pants, getting harder with each soft touch and every quiet word, the smallest about of slick protruding with it. The world seemed to be playing against him when they actually got on the train. Seated all the way in the back, like most people, following the line through multiple train cars filled with various entertainment areas and eateries. The first few cars were single seated section, looking like airplane seats all stacked against each other, for the shortest rides. Then tables and chairs set up elegantly for the next few boxcars, for eating at any time, especially for the people staying any longer than a day. The trio walked out of the last diner, finally reaching where they would be staying for the next few days.

Days of pure, loving torture.

Alex got in first, pulling open the small sliding glass door, then the curtain that lined it on the inside for privacy. Inside two bench-like cushioned seats sat opposite each other, each one able to pull out halfway to make a full sized bed that took up the whole space. It could easily fit four people, probably it's intention, so fitting all of them wouldn't be a challenge. He noticed it had started to rain lightly outside, nothing much just light sprinkles tapping against the window. He took a deep breath, this would be his home for the next three days.

He didn't even have time to set down his luggage before Alex tackled him onto the cushioning, forcing the bag from his shoulder and onto the floor.

“Laf, would you mind closing the curtain and locking the door?” Feigned innocence leaking from his voice. He smiled a thanks, turning back to John, his breathing getting shallower with each second Alex laid above him. His scent had been so pure before, his sweet citrusy smell overriding Laf’s that smelled of sweet champagne, masking something spicier when he was aroused. He leaned his head down to the sensitive spot under John's ear, nibbling it, his voice hot against his skin. “Okay baby boy, this is how it's going to go…” he reached inside his coat pocket pulling out a bottle of small bottle of lube, looking like a tube of toothpaste at first glance, and popping the cap.

John tried not to recolie under him, hearing him snatch for the lube. He was an  _ Omega, _ he should be able to produce that on his own. But he couldn't, much unlike his heats when there always seemed to be too much. Like it would build up, but never leave until his heats.

He placed a delicate kiss to John's ear, then on his lips before trailing his fingers down his chest to his nipples, rubbing small circles over the clothed nubs. John moaned out, Alex moving on when they were completely hard under his shirt, leaving him confused and wondering.

“P-Papi?”

“Shh, baby boy, be patient…” John felt like coming right there, rutting up his hips to meet Alex's, who pulled back as he pushed up. He whined, Lafayette chuckling from above where he was putting their luggage for storage.

John yelped when he felt hands against his already hard cock, brushing over it to unzip his jeans. His hips bucked again, body wishing for more after being so on edge for three days already. He was met with a ‘tsking’ from Alex, his firm palm pushing his hips back down. His pants were slipped off his hips, followed closely by his boxers, meeting the cusp of his jeans at his knees. He heard Alex lube up his fingers, the bottle cap clicking back on and being tossed to Laf, watching, palming his own hard on from across the way through his own jeans.

John gasped at the surprised feeling of two cold fingers prodding his entrance, one pushing in and the second following shortly after.  _ Oh the stimulation, so little doing so much _ \- Normally it would barley be enough to get a reaction out of him, but he was already  _ so close _ , those two fingers dipping deeper. Then they were spreading against his walls, his knees folding under Alex’s grip, his back arching up, pushing back into them. Once again he was scolded, but this time Lafayette came over to keep his knees and ass pressed against the seat, barely giving Alex enough room to maneuver his fingers. 

By the time Alex was done prepping him, John was so excited, biting his lip against the moans laf was drawing from him with his fingers, trailing up the underside of his cock lightly. It was a beautiful sight, John’s hair tassel against the red cushioning of the seat, his cock standing against his stomach, the head flushed and dripping. Perfect for a ring.

It was slipped onto the base, moaning up into the stimulation, his face a funny mixture off blissed out and ticked off.

“Color, baby boy?” John pouted before answering with a small, but sure, ‘green’. “Perfect”

Then the fingers were back, spreading his cheeks for a frigid metal, pushed in without any hesitation or warning. The palm on his cheek was quick to move to his mouth, the fingers dipping in as his eyes rolled back, silencing the scream. John was shaking, the first penetration he’s had in  _ days _ , the only thing he’s gotten that wasn’t teasing or just plan out mean. But it wasn’t enough, it was  _ so _ close, but almost as quick as it appeared, it was gone. The cold metal rested heavily against him, but doing nothing to help him, the ring keeping him harder than he could handle.

The his pants were pulled back up before he could process, zipped up and buttoned, being pulled to his feet.

“Let’s go baby boy, we’re meeting the Sisters for dinner.”

~~~

It was a long walk from their car to the others, with Alex’s arm looped around his own and Lafayette’s wrapped possessive over both of them, his erection being forced up by the ring around its base. He could feel Alex’s arm trailing down his back and to his ass, moving in slow teasing strokes. 

It was going to be a long evening. And that was  _ before _ he knew the toy vibrated.

~~~

They sat at two different tables, their group too large for one, but nobody seemed to mind. Thomas and Angelica sat with Peggy and Hercules, leaving Maria and Eliza to sit with the trio. John wasn’t sure if he was happy or not to be sitting with the girls, the cutest couple out of all of them bar far, but also the most talkative along with perceptive. Not only will it take them longer to leave and get back to their  _ unfinished business,  _ but if anything happens, they’ll know.  _ And possibly call you out _ …

He suppressed a shiver, the thought of getting caught making his stomach flip, but the blood leave his head. He could feel the smallest about of slick gather near the tip of the toy.

“So, how are you guys enjoying it so far?” Eliza was buzzing with excitement, jumping around in her seat. It had been her idea to take a train, tone down from the outside world a little and just enjoy the moment. John sniffed, her smell was stronger than usual, smelling like roses. It was nice after the sting of sex scents he's been surrounded with.

“Yeah have you guys seen the size of the beds?” Maria added, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. John and Eliza blushed a deep red, Eliza smacking her arm. 

“Oh yeah, we already have some  _ things  _ planned.” Alex gave her a charming smile, both falling into a fit of giggles.

John whined, quickly covering his mouth with a napkin. He’d totally forgotten how easy it was for Alex to talk to Maira, she was basically a female version of him, their sex lives flying at each other with each word. He blushed darker, the brown haired girl catching on immediately.

“Oh, ho ho,  _ am I holding you up Jack? _ ” Her voice floated around them like honey, nobody missing the shiver Eliza suppressed from beside her. John let his head fall on the table, relying on Laf to get him the simplest thing they could order when the waitress came by, getting a plate of chicken nuggets and fries. A blonde came up and served them, asking for drink and food orders, grabbing them all in one go.

“Mari, you’re being awfully mean to him-” Lafayette hoisted him up, forcing John to look at the girls, giving his best pout. “I mean look at him.” She let out an exaggeratedly cruel laugh.

“Too bad I’m about as straight as a circle,” Alex didn’t even look up from his phone, his hand rising for hers in a terribly perfect timed slap. “The only thing that can get a reaction from me is this girl-” She tugged at Eliza’s sleeve, “-Laying in front of me with her legs spread and her bra-” She cut herself off when Eliza’s eyes went wide, pushing Maria like she wanted her to fall off the chair. She howled with laughter alongside Alex, even Laf giving a few chuckles, in spite of John and Eliza blushing and absolutely mortified.

Alex chose the wrong moment to lean in. Stretching behind Laf to reach him,

“Color baby boy?” He whispered, ignoring the gazes he caught.

“I don't k-know, y-yellow?” His voice was washed, but Alex didn't miss the franticness. “I just don't know what's happening…”

“Baby, are you comfortable with doing things in front of them? Even if they know?”

“They know?” His head shot to the side, fingers grasping tighter at his chair.

John's eyes flicked to the side, the girls hunched over in their own mini conversation, wisps of words making their way across the table. It wasn't that he was afraid of their reactions, in fact they've been caught by them more times than not, he was just afraid of his  _ own _ reactions. When he fell, he fell hard, and that was something he didn't want to be in public for others to see. He was fine with the Sisters, they were  _ the first _ ones to see him drop, before he got together with Laf and Alex. But they were still in public.

“G-green…” he pulled Alex's hair softly, brushing their lips together. “Green.”

“Beautiful, you're perfect John. Remember you can call red at anytime, you're so perfect-” Laf yanked him back, leaning back in his chair so Alex could no longer shimmy his way behind it.

Eliza and John exchanged worried glances, her lips turning red from biting so hard. He closed his eyes, flinching when-

Vibrations, he could hear vibrations… but they weren't from him.

Eliza's mouth fell open, her eyes snapping shut. Her cheeks flamed, the red seeping all the way down her chest, her hand slamming down against the table. Silverware jumped, wine glasses tipped, and plates rattled making John flinch. Nobody else in the car seemed to notice the disruption, seated near the edge of the it and away from most couples who were lounging in front of the electric fireplace.

Her eyes locked on John, and for a split second, a realization passed between them.

Then another buzz, quieter and lower, joined the first one. John tried not to double over, his hand flying to grab something, which ended up being Laf's shirt. The toy inside him had already been forgotten, not being the largest one he's ever took. It was very small and sleek, almost unnoticeable, the only trigger being how  _ close _ it was to his prostate. The tip  _ just barely _ reaching it, not even skimming it when he sat down, teasing him the worst way they could. No only did they force him to wear it, but unlike any other time, it wasn't pressing directly into the place he wanted it most. 

That only made it worse when it vibrated.

The shaking boosted it up that last space, spot on with his prostate, making it the perfect place and pressure.  _ Papi hasn't said you can come yet.  _ One wrong move, if fact any move at all, and it's game over. He twisted to look at Alex, smirking back at him with a remote in his palm, Maria sharing a similar expression. He looked down, shock growing in his eyes, staring at the remote spinning around her fingers on a key ring.

All gazes lept from hers when Eliza let out another gasp- but this one sounded  _ pained _ . Alex and Laf stood up, chairs noisily swinging back, tipping themselves over the table. She had fallen over, clutching her stomach and leaning into Maria, who looked to be in almost as pain as Eliza.

“Mari, it hurts.” She sobbed, pulling at the girl’s dress. Alex bit his lip, throwing a glance at John, then at Laf, who’s eyes haven’t left the situation. He walked around the table, grabbing onto Eliza before she pulled Maria’s sleeveless dress down completely. Alex moved to John, the plug still vibrating mercilessly inside him, but the coil in his navel loosening.

“Jacky,” The plug turned off, fear bundling in his chest. “We need to know what you’re okay with.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-” Tears sprung in his eyes, looking from Laf picking up Eliza, to Maria’s worried glances, to Alex’s bit lip. “Alex?”

“Eliza’s heat started, early, once we got on the train. She doesn’t have any suppressants, like she normally does.” John let the confusion cloud his features, innocence breaking through.

“But surpressents don’t work on ‘Liza…”

“Not the way their supposed to, but it makes it manageable- if she has an Alpha. Like Maria.”

  
“Like Maria.” He echoed, waiting for an explanation. “But she doesn’t have surpressents… so?”

“Baby, you know how you have that condition that makes it hurt _ just a little bit _ if you don’t get to come?” 

John nodded, the condition was never serious, never _ so _ painful he needed medicine for it or a doctor. And he had suppressants. But when he didn’t take them he knew it could get a bit painful, but he had Alex and Laf to help him, so it never was.

“Well, Eliza has the same thing, only hers hurts  _ a lot _ without her suppressants.” John nodded, squirming his way into Alex’s lap.

“So she needs an Alpha? Like Maria?” He blushed, embarrassed that he still didn’t understand all the fuss.

“That’s where it gets tricky. So, you know how female knots work, right?” He nodded, basically everyone knew- at least the bare minimum. They were born with female parts, but just like a knot would grown on males, it grows on females- along with the addition of male parts. They cannot conceive as women do, but they can get Omegas pregnant.

“So… what’s wrong with ‘Liza?”

“Maria, as a female Alpha, tends to have more problems getting her knot to grow.” He waved his hands around in front of his face, “Not that they can't- they can, only not all the time… and it's generally smaller.”

“So she needs a big Alpha knot…” his eye went wide, realization smacking him. “Like you- or- or  _ Laf _ .”

Alex nodded, pulling John from his lap, noticing Laf and Maria's restlessness. They walked out of the car, Alex pulling John in tow closely behind them.

“But, oh, baby boy, we won't do anything you don't want.” John bit his lip, pulled soundly into their room where Eliza was being rested on their bed. His gut twisted.

Did Laf not want him anymore, did he finally want a girl? A proper Omega that could properly lubricate, and have a for sure chance of children? Was John finally not enough? 

He choked on a sob, falling into Alex's embrace. Once Eliza was fully on the bed, curling around Maria, Laf hurried over. He wrapped both his boys in hug, squeezing them.

“I love you John, my precious flower, so, so much.  _ Mi amour, Je T'aime…”  _ Then another whimper, from Eliza, high pitched and  _ so _ full of pain.

And something shifted. His mind, hearing the whimper, while his heart unraveled it. She  _ needed help _ , she was  _ in pain _ , and it was up to John to let her have it.

“John, you _ \- I _ used to go through this a lot-  _ ah _ \- you don't have to do anything-” her face was contorted, only letting out ragged breaths, Maria rubbing her her stomach soothingly.

_ No.  _

John was definitely closest to Eliza, at least emotionally. They were the only two Omegas in their group, and were the only ones who understood each other. John out of everyone should understand what's happening to her- no-  _ he did  _ understand, because he went through the same thing. He was so thankful for have two Alpha’s that could help him through them, but Eliza didn't. She had to rely on medicine and her lover, who was struggling with being a proper Alpha for her. It was too much pressure added in to the pain, for both of them, and John wasn't going to stand between that.

“ _ Te amo,  _ Laf, and I love her too. We both do, and she needs your help.” Laf and Alex smiled down at him, joy and love flooding the room.

“You're so brave for us, for her, oh my love-” Laf pulled him into a kiss, Maria cooing praise and thanks to John from behind them, her voice soft and her words full of love.

“Thank you, for being a brave Omega for me, and for her.” They pulled away, saliva still connecting their swollen lips together, John wiping it away. He smiled at Maria, moving to sit next to her on the large bed. The bed dipped, Alex shifting on next to him, leaning against the wall.

John pulled Maria into a hug, sniffing against her shoulder. He leaned up against her ear, his voice barely loud enough to reach her ear.

“I know what it's like to not be the proper Omega. I can only lubricate during heats.” He felt her taken in a breath, her chest beating against his. “I don't want people to suffer because of me anymore.” She shook her head.

“Nobody suffers because of you, John.” Her voice was just as loud as his, letting the other's stay outside of their conversation. “I'm just like you, an Alpha who can't knot. Not all the time. And Eliza loves me. Nobody suffers because of us, nobody suffers because of you.” 

They broke apart, wiping tears, Maria brushing the loose hair from John's ponytail behind him. He smiled, watching Maria lean down to kiss Eliza.

Their lips connected, even Laf breaking at the love they saw. Exchanged between their lips, heat and passion glowing pink against their skin. It was so pure and so loving John gripped the sheets to stable himself, Alex tumbling up next to him.  _ Is that what they looked like when they kissed _ ? John couldn't help but wonder, the bright colors bouncing off them in a show of emotions they couldn't even begin to comprehend. It was pure majesty.

John felt slick start to drip, his boxers growing a sizable wet spot, completely unexpected, but so expected at the same time. The smell lingering around the room smelled  _ like love _ , like pure love. All their scents dancing across the room, bouncing off the walls and planting in their skin. He wasn't as scared as he would've thought, the scents weren't as daunting as expected, mixing so well with so much would almost seem overpowering. But it wasn't. It felt safe, and warm, not like his heats normally smelt. And he wasn't scared, he didn't care if they saw him like this, didn't care if they watched him drop or climax. And for once he  _ almost  _ wanted to see them, to exchange in the most private moments they could- because  _ they were that close. _

_ “ _ Oh, John… M’sorry…” Eliza inhaled through her nose, taking in the smell. She could feel his heat, having triggered a reaction very early. “Smellsgood-” she slurred, letting Maira remove her skirt. It was soaking, John's not far behind.

“'Lex- gotta, gotta feel.” Alex chuckled, grabbing John in his arms, lining him up with Eliza, the Omegas curling against each other.

It was sweet, how easy this was for them. How simply they could witness each other, vulnerable with nerves, and still wrap around each other like they needed their air. John nosed at Eliza's neck, searching for her gland and swiftly breathing when he found it. Roses, that's why it was so strong before.

Maria had pulled of her shirt now, Alex doing the same to John, Laf watching from the bottom of the bed, letting the couples exchange love before he joined, giving them a moment to prepare for such a different, raw intrusion. 

Eliza's black bra stood out explicitly against her milky skin, pale white glowing pink against their bodies. So smooth, John had to reach out and touch her, running his hands down her soft stomach. She purred under him, her stomach cramping under his fingers, but she didn't let on, enjoying John's butterfly touches.

He was so sweet when it came to her, like she was a rose, so delicate and breakable. He was gentle, not wanting to ruin the moment and tinge the feelings. Delight filled him at her praise, the rumble in Maria's chest indicating her pleasure, happy their Omegas were getting along.

Alex started pulling at John’s pants, feeling the bulge on the front, and the wet on the back, sliding them off easily so the Omegas were the only ones left without clothes, bare in their undergarments.

“Not fair,  _ Laf… Alex-” _

_ “ _ Maira…” Eliza added pulling at the small cocktail dress wrapped tightly around the girl, glittering red against the light. Alex and Laf stripped from their shirts and pants too, Maira shimming out of the dress, twisting it so she could unzip the back before sliding it off her hips. She blushed, not having a heat to daze her thinking, realizing she was almost naked in a room of three men. She was almost nervous, like they would compare her body, to theirs or Eliza’s. She was a small Alpha, no doubt about that, but a large female. She was tall and skinny, but almost too tall, her bone structure fit for an Alpha… but also trying to be feminine. She was that weird medium most female Alpha’s fell into, too this for female, and too that for Alpha. Normally should could simply roll her eyes at the statement, but now was different.

“Very pretty~ you have a beautiful Alpha ‘Liza…” John trailed his fingers from her stomach to Maria’s, enjoying the warmth of her skin. It was almost like John knew what she was feeling- and maybe he did- too small to be masculine, but too large to be an Omega. He grabbed her hand, “I bet your knot is beautiful, big or small.” Her heart clenched, making her smile to himself

“When did he become such a smooth talker?” Alex smirked out to Laf, gazing at his pretty Omega. Laf was watching everyone, eyes unsure of who to rest on, but enjoying it all.

John and Eliza shivered simultaneously, their heats pulsing about them full force, feeling it thicken around them. John whined, abandoning the girls in rush, reaching for Alex.

“ _ Alpha _ -” They both whined, Maria moving to straddle Eliza, kneading at her stomach.

“Hush, we’ll take care of you…” 

Alex pulled of John’s boxers, slick covering the entire backside, as well as a sizable wet spot on the front. His cock sprung, flushed red, taut against his stomach. Beside him Eliza cooed, her bra missing and her lace panties slowly pulling pulled away by Laf. A long string of arousal connected them to her womanhood, Eliza moaning into the cold air.

John was hit with the scent, they all were, both of the Omega's heat pounding out with nothing to mask the smell anymore. John humped into the air, whining out to Alex.

“Okay baby boy, I’m here…” His voice was softer than it normally was, his usual traces of mean, demanding demeanor was gone, replaced with the sweet loving side that was rarer than gold. Alex began prodding at his hole, feeling around the edges of the toy, Maria shuffling around on Eliza’s lap, her panties expanding in the front. John moaned out, making Eliza shiver from her place beside him, grabbing onto his hand. She yanked on his arm, hard, his brain coming to focus of the shape bobbing between her legs.

Completely naked, Laf had an only slightly barred view of Eliza, Maria’s body clouding some of it. She was soaking the sheet beneath her, her body twisting with pain and pleasure. Maria had started to fondle her breasts, taking the nubs between her teeth, licking and biting with such ease, doing it seamlessly after so many times before. John pulled Alex up to his lips when Laf went down, licking at her nether lips, his face sweetened by her arousal. He whined, wishing Laf was doing it to him, instead of her. He clenched around the toy, suddenly it felt too cold, pleading Alex to take it out.

Alex knew better, not to tease him when he was like this, small and delicate, his headspace only inches away from becoming a reality. John’s trust and limits were being pushed with every second that passed, in more ways than one, Alex was tasked with one of the harder jobs, as well as Maria. They had to make sure their delicate flowers didn’t wilt under so much pressure. They needed to be watered with care, and soaked in the light of the loved they shared, tended carefully as to not snap the branches that held them to their center.

Not only did John have to watch Laf and Eliza, but Eliza had to be a part of it. She had to risk being overcome by the pain, or take someone else’s lover to ease it. She gave her consent, and John said it was okay, because it was. She was fine with it, as long as John was, as long as Maria was there to watch and guide, to show Laf what she liked and how she liked it, to be her strong Alpha- even if she couldn’t be the one who eased her pain. And John, Maria had to be the other Alpha, so John could have both, so John wouldn’t have to risk feeling abandoned and alone. He wasn’t. He had three Alpha’s now, and his own Omega, their bonds might not be physical, but it was stronger than any type of connection. They had a different kind of bond, a bond of pure love- one that wasn’t exchanged between lovers, but between love. It’s formed when they can trust each other so completely, something like this becomes easy, they can show love, without needed to make it.

It wasn’t something that happened between friends, and it wasn’t something that happened between couples. It’s hard to explain, it just…  _ is. _ There is no science behind it, or any otherworldly connection. It just  _ is _ . They weren’t lovers, and they weren't friends. They rested in between those lines, swimming in each other’s scents without feeling the need to pounce. They could be playful, or loving, and they wouldn’t be thought of differently in the morning- because they would do it all again if they needed to. 

Alex threw a bottle of lube on the bed, just in case, without putting any on his fingers. He twisted them around John’s hole, gathering slick around his fingers, pushing them in next to the toy. John moaned, clenching and unclenching his walls, the fingers pushing at the toy to get it out.  _ John was loving it _ . The way it pushed against his walls, dancing with Alex’s fingers, so close but  _ oh so far _ from his sweet spot, making his body tingle with delight. The scents became stronger, Alex’s arousal dripping into the hot mix of perfumes from the Omega’s, getting whiffs of Maria too. Then the toy was out, followed directly by the onslaught of fingers still inside him, probing around.

Alex leaned down, kissing up his jaw until he reached his ear, nipping the lobe. “I still haven’t said you could come yet.”

John’s eyes rolled back, his body tensing. He slipped his hand down to grab his member, tightening around the base where the cock ring was still cutting him off. Alex’s voice was low and sultry, almost mimicking Laf’s naturally sexy, French, accent, but with a twist. It was elegant, but playful, his lip turning into a smile that meant he wasn’t messing with him tonight. If John asked for something, he’d get it, despite the acting. It wasn’t threatening.

“Please-” Eliza jerked next to him, pain seizing her. Her hand shot to John’s, involuntarily grabbing the thing closest to her, the other clawing at the girl on her lap. He let her twist her fingers in his, keeping hold of Alex.

He looked at Laf, not realizing he had already taken the rest of his clothes off, two fingers pumping in and out of the girl. She pushed back onto them, her pain subsiding the deeper they were.

“ _ Please, Mari- Laf-” _

He grabbed her leg, thumbing circles on the soft flesh of her thigh. Maria's bra flew across his face, snapping him out of the trance, her black underwear following. She quickly returned her focus to Eliza, her breasts and mouth, twisting her tongue along her jaw. Then they saw her hips shift, grinding down onto her stomach, Eliza pushing her body up. Against her knot.

John had never seen a female knot before, and wasn't sure what to expect, but it was amazing. 

Her arousal was almost as big as John's, still smaller, flushed and heavy. It was leaking, precome spilling onto the pale girl below her, their bodies mingling with it. The knot at the base was an identical color to the head, a little darker and red, protruding near her pubic area. It was  _ so small. _

She caught John's eye, following it down her body, blushing. John couldn't help but feel attracted to it, it was small, but it made him burn with a passion.  _ Alpha's can be small too _ . They can have problems, and don't have to be the bigger mate all the time. His mind soared, it really was small and beautiful, but sadly he knew that meant trouble for her and Eliza.

“'Lex, look…” He carefully kept his fingers inside, leaning onto John.

“Oh, Mari, it's beautiful…”

“It is, is it not?” Laf smiled from behind them. “Alex, please finish getting John ready for you, I would like to do it at the same time.”

Alex nodded, returning to the end of the bed, his fingers stretching John further. John moaned, the fingers scissoring his walls, nicking his prostate with each purposeful swoop. Drool was mixing with the mess, leaking from his mouth, his hand shifting up and down his member. He felt a slap, a sting flowing up his arm from his hand.

“No touching, baby boy, that's for me to do.” Alex smiled, pinning his hand above his head. “Laf?”

“Yes  _ Mon Chou,  _ let us make love to our precious Omega's. Maria, come here…” she gave a quizzical expression, hoping off Eliza, who gave a pitiful groan.

“Laf?” Her hand fell over her knot, keeping it from being exposed, her conscious seeping out of her mind.

“I am merely here to help. You will make love to her, she is yours not mine.” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, her knot expanding ever so slightly. She shot off like a bullet, wrapping him in a hug, shuddering when their members brushed against each other.

Maria lined up, slipping into with ease until it reached her knot. Still small, she pushed it in, whines coming from both John and Eliza, for opposite reasons. Pleasure coursed through Eliza’s body, then it was gone, not enough. She pushed back, taking Maria's whole knot into her tight heat. John on the other hand was getting no stimulation, Alex mesmerized by the scene before him, watching Maria fully sheath herself.

He bucked up, trying to catch Alex's attention, whining out.

“Alex!  _ Please touch me _ -” despite the center being elsewhere, John was still in heat, and Alex was still his Alpha. He caught a sympathetic glance,  _ sorry _ written over his features, Alex's attention turning. He pulled his fingers out of John, pulling on John's hips. He felt Alex's cock brush the cleft of his ass, lubing it with his slick, sliding it in between his cheeks. He could feel Alex shaking, with the restraint of holding back until Laf said, knowing Laf was still in charge. He was always in charge.  

Alex pushed against John's legs, bending his knees against his stomach, folding him in half. John's cock sprung up between his legs, Alex using one hand to keep his knees up, the other trailing to it. John groaned at the contact, trying to buck against the hand, his legs keeping him in place. Alex found the ring at the base, slowly,  _ agonizingly slowly _ , slipping it off. John shuddered, biting his lip against the feelings.

More precome spilled, Alex's tugging on the ring once it reached the head, catching the sensitive tip. John whined, his back arching off the bed, his legs keeping him down. Alex slipped to his knees, taking it between his lips and running John's length against his teeth suggestively, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to feel. John’s hand tightened around Eliza’s, their knuckles turning white.

“ _ Mon chou,  _ quite teasing out John.” Alex popped of with a shudder from John, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

“I couldn’t help myself.” He pouted, sticking his lip out. John lightly shoved him with is foot, his own lip sticking out. He had tears in his eyes, his body wound up beneath Alex’s.

“Please?” He looked up through his lashes, Alex’s grin gone in a second. Sometimes John was too cute to pass up.

“Of course baby. You ready Laf?” They looked to Maria, who had stilled her movements with obvious agitation.

“ _ Oui,  _ we must not keep our  _ sirène  _ waiting.” Alex smiled, Maria turning in confusion, a dark red blush covering her features.

“ _ Si, sirena - _ ” John gasped out,

“Our Siren…” Alex kissed her on the cheek, “It’s perfect for her Laf…” Tears spilled down her cheeks. Eliza and John trying to remain patient, squirming beneath them.

“ _ Oui, _ let us begin.”

Maria straighten up, wiping her face, and turning back to Eliza. She looking down at the form under her, Eliza's legs spread, a panting mess below her. John's legs were still bent under Alex, looking absolutely  _ delectable _ , her knot growing the slightest bit more, Eliza groaning at the expansion. 

_ Guess John could get a reaction out of her. _

She shook off the thoughts at the feeling of something prodding her leg, looking back down where she was joined, Laf's tip poking Eliza's entrance. It pushed in the slightest bit, testing Eliza's bounds, her lips spreading at the contact.

“More please-”

“ _ Alex!”  _ Beside them, Alex was starting to make slow distinctive thrusts, the bed bouncing with each one, increasingly faster with ever movement. When John was in heat, he got  _ desperate _ , teasing was a no go, everything had to be  _ fast and hard. _ If it wasn't they became unenjoyable, or downright painful, making his body ache in a way that didn't come off as something good. Sure teasing could happen  _ after _ he was knotted, at least once, but never at the beginning. In the beginning he needed reassurance, that his Alpha's were here and staying, not jokes being pulled at his expense.

Laf slipped in fully, all the way down to the round of his knot, not pushing in until Eliza was  _ begging _ for it, slick pooling around the two inside her. He pushed his lips together, the tight heat of Eliza, and the soft feeling of Maria next to him almost too much.

“Move,  _ sirène _ .” He grit out, Maria wearing a similar expression. “You are making love to her, not I.” Pleasure coursed through them, Maria shoving in, rubbing against Laf and Eliza simultaneously. They all moaned in usion, Laf trailing his fingers to Maria's leaking womanhood, directly under her knot. He found her small bundle of nerves, mimicking the way she touched Eliza's, twisting and pushing certain ways, both girls being drained as their moans were pushed out of them.

Eliza pushed her head into the bed, the hand that never left John's flying above their heads, make him groan with her. Alex's thrusts stuttered, becoming uneven, as one hand snaked to John’s leaking cock, now free from the ring. He pulled at the base, making John whimper, his hips stuttering.

“Please- Papi- I’m so close!” He grabbed Alex’s neck, their lips connecting in a hot passionate embrace, saliva dripping between them. He thrust into Alex's hand, in time with Alex, crying out at the stimulation. Three days, three days of nothing, then all of a sudden  _ this.  _ “ _ Papi! Please let me come!” _ Alex's fingers pinched the base of his cock, staving off the impending orgasm, still twisting his hips.

“Wait-  _ hah-  _ for 'Liza.” His mouth fell open in a moan, his own orgasm just as close as John's. Laf muttered praises to them, John finally hearing his words,  _ wait Alex, wait for our flowers to come first. _ John whined, tears leaking down his cheeks. It was the  _ so good _ , but he had to  _ wait _ . He's already waited days, what was a few more minutes right?  _ Except Papi was inside him, moving inside him, pushing at all the right places. Papi was close too _ .

John craned his neck to the side, meeting Eliza's glazed over eyes. Her mouth was open, her hand gripping Maria's hair, keeping her pushed against her chest. Maria was sucking on her nipple, her tongue playing over the bud in little kitten licks, her hips still moving against Eliza's pelvis. He followed the curves of Maria's body down to where Laf stood, frozen with pleasure, forcing his hips to stay still while Maria's ticked. 

“Are you ready, my flowers?” His choked out, pushing ever so slightly. Eliza answered with a strangled  _ 'please’ _ her hand pushing against John's to ease her body forward, Maria nodding curtly. They all watched her hips still, for a split second, everyone's moans being cut off, the air forced from their lungs.

Laf slowly pushed in his knot, Eliza and Maria  _ screaming _ , their orgasms crashing down  _ hard. _

Alex didn't waste any time, pushing his hips fast and hard, latching his mouth onto John's, their groans meeting in the middle. His hips started stuttering, his fast pace slowly slightly with fatigue, giving one last thrust. It was perfect. He hit John's prostate so  _ gloriously _ , he saw stars, the hand around his cock loosening and teetering up to the head, thumbing it as hot spurts of white shot out, John's scream covered by Alex's lips. He bit down, making John whimper, the heat coiled in his belly finally easing with every wave that shatters through him.

Laf's hips didn't stop when they came, forcing his own orgasm on so fast, his legs fell from beneath him, pulling out quickly and wrapping his hand tightly around his arousal, refusing to let it come, pleasure still coursing through his limbs. His body was still shaking, from the way Eliza's heat forced him and Maria together, the  _ pressure  _ and  _ tightness _ lingering around him. He slouched to the floor, exhausted breaths filling the room, then-

“You did so good, so good baby boy.” Alex cooed, his hand rubbing soothing circles over his stomach. “Deep breath for me baby, I gotta pull out…” Laf stood up, sitting himself on the bed just in time to see Alex's hips shift.

“Papi!” John cried, “hurts Papi, sensitive! Not yet, Papi, not yet!” Alex stilled. Normal his knot would come out a little easier, but tonight was not the case. He kissed John's cheek, turning him swiftly on his cock so he could sit in his lap, curling up in his arms.

Maria pulled out of Eliza quickly, letting her curl around her backside while she grabbed a sheet, covering them with it. Laf leaned over the bed, still fully naked, stretching across to his boys. He smiled, John absolutely glowing back at him, Alex's grin blinding next to him.

“I'msosticky~” Eliza yawned, burying her face in Maria's neck. Laf blushed from his place on the bed, retying his loose hair into a ponytail. He stared out the window, stars shimmering outside.

“Wow, it's already late.” Laf wiped himself clean with a beach towel, doing the same to Alex and John before pulling on boxers and a blue t-shirt. He made a mental note to wash it, watching Alex's pull on grey boxers like his own, and a green shirt. 

Alex looked through John's bag, pulling out a pink binder and Spandex to match. Omegas, male or female, grew breasts. It was just how it worked, but male Omegas were rather rare, so if they didn't want them they had to wear binders. Of course, before John indulged in this, he made sure it wouldn't affect his ability to produce milk, on the chances of him actually have a child.

He tiredly lifted his arms, letting Alex slip them on his body, shimming his hips into the tight pants, finishing just in time to help clean the girls.

Laf uncurled them gently, Alex taking Maria in his arms, thankful John's headspace was happy and loving this time. He slumped over on the bed, catching Maria as he fell. She shivered, trying to cover her body.

“No, please don't  _ sirena,  _ you're a beautiful Alpha…” he pulled her hands away from her knot, only watching the small bulb get smaller in her palms. He couldn't help himself, sticking his tongue out. He licked a stripe, drawing a high pitched whine from her lips, pressing his lips to it. “Very pretty... like Alex's!” He added cheerfully, missing the blush that spread down Alex's neck, wiping down Maria with the towel. He tossed it to Laf when he was finished, hearing him whisper praises to Eliza, giving her the same treatment.

The wrapped her up in one of the towels the train provided for guests, each grabbing an arm and pulling her from the bed. She wobbled for a second, looking over to Laf, catching herself on Alex's arm.

“Do you mind carrying her?” She pointed to Eliza, who was already giggling in his arms, letting out a breathy chuckle of her own. Alex in turn picked up John, his legs curling around his waist and his arms around his neck. John pecked his lips, quick and subtle, not giving him the time to even noticed what was happening.

“Thank you, Papi…” he purred, laying his head on his shoulder.

The walk to the bathroom car was silent, entering the surprisingly nice bathroom. It was a pristine white, shower stalls lining one side, toilet stalls on the other. They quickly stripped each other of there clothes, setting them on the benches outside each stall.

Laf slipped into one with the girls, Alex moving into the next one- which they soon found out was one giant stall with two heads, divided down the middle by a floral curtain. Steam was already easing them from the multiple showers already running, theirs only adding to the mist. He let kept hold on the small Omega, letting Maria clean her the way she knew how, twisting her hair into a soapy spiral before rinsing. She lathered up more soap, standing on her toes to reach Laf's curls, pulling them through her fingers.

“Oh,  _ Mon siréne,  _ you do not have to…” he sighed at the feeling, never being on the receiving side of the treatment. It was nice.

“Thank you. So much.” She planted a kiss between his shoulder blades, standing in her toes again. She pushed up against his back, leaning to his ear, “Would you be willing to do this again, for her, of she needed it?” He could hear the pain in her voice, the sadness of having a reality where she had to ask such a question.

“No doubts, not for  _ Mon flowers _ .” She slipped off her toes, wrapping him in a backwards hug, her hands grasping Eliza too. John chose that time to giggle, poking his head through the curtain.

“Daddyyyy~ That’s cute-” Eliza smiled at him, pulling at the curtain wrapped around his face, revealing the very wet and naked Alex. He gave a sheepish grin before grunting, thrusting his hips up.

“ _ Mon Chou,  _ really?” He laughed, never hearing Laf sound so sarcastic in his life. He ignored it though, returning to the boy being pushed against the wall with each careful thrust. It was almost fun to watch, John not even phased by anything, happily smiling- not even making any noises- just enjoying Papi’s movements with him.

“Papi’s knot wasn’t going down, so I decided to help!” He sounded so excited, making their hearts melt. You could even see him giving a little jump against the wall. Maria returned to rinsing Laf’s hair and back of soap, feeling Laf’s heartbeat through his ribs. She smiled, she always loved feeling Eliza’s heartbeat, how similar it was to her own. It gave her something to latch onto, something that made them the same even though they were so different.

She heard Alex let out a long breath, his release hitting the floor loudly, his body shuddering with pleasure. John popped off, easing himself to the floor so Alex didn’t have to, lowering to his knees. He gave the tip of his cock of few kitten licks, cleaning of the come that gathered around the head and shaft. He pulled off right at the brink of over sensitivity, knowing Papi’s bounds like the back of his hand, giving it one last lick.

“Thank you Papi-” He was pulled into a kiss, a pure sweet kiss.

“No,  _ Por favor,  _ baby boy.” He smiled against his lips, grabbing the shampoo bottle behind Alex before pushing back on his heels. 

Laf set Eliza down, letting her fall into Maira’s arms, “You do not mind do you?” Maria giggled,

“She is my girlfriend- you know?” She smiled, her eyes going wide, “But I guess we’ll have to share now. Share  _ everyone _ .” She cocked her head to John and Alex, blowing bubbles between their fingers. John turned his head, giving an exaggerated gasp.

“Yes! We can share! We do that everyday… except, we’ll still have… some bounds, right?” Maira and Eliza smiled at each other,

“Of course,” Maria purred, “You will never have to share anything you don’t want to share, or do anything you don’t want to do.” Eliza smiled, standing on her quivering legs,

“As long as we still get to kiss your sweet lips whenever we want to~” Alex and Maria exchanged big-eyed glances, not used to Eliza being so straightforward. It was hot. John giggled either way, leaving John and Alex for the stall the two girls were sharing. He pecked both of the girls on the lips quickly before returning to his boys.

“‘Course!” He replied cheerfully. “Here…” He handed Laf the bottle, making him lather it in his hands and brush his fingers through his curls. He sighed, leaning onto Alex while Laf cleaned him. Maria and Eliza finished on the other side, turning off their water and grabbing the towels resting outside the door. They dried each other off while they waited for the boys to finish, playing around with each other a bit, rolling their eyes at the whistles Alex let out.

Laf insisted on carrying Eliza back to their room, Alex doing the same to John, carrying their Omega’s and exchanging sugary kisses. When they got back, Maira took to notice how similar the aftercare processes were, Laf brushed and braided John’s hair, just as Maira did to Eliza, then putting lotion over his legs, arms, and stomach. Except when Maria was finished with the lotion, she exchanged it with Eliza, the boy watching with purposeful intent.

Eliza delicately put some on the naked flesh above Maria’s nether lips, right on the smaller red slit where her knot protrude from. She leaned down, whispering a few words before placing a gentle kiss on it. Maria let a tear slip down her cheek, John not far behind, holding Eliza’s head in place for a second longer than normal. 

“Did you know you grew tonight?” Eliza nodded, landing another kiss before lifting her head.

“I could feel it.”

“You think this will help make it bigger?”

“It always does. I know it does.”

John specifically requested pulling her clothes on for her, nobody denying him his precious words.

Laf gave them all snacks he packed, each Omega receiving a bag of Cheerios, munching them happily together before Laf personally brought them back to the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they returned, Maria and Alex had fallen soundlessly asleep curled around each other, not even waking up when the bed dipped in multiple places. John snuggled against Alex’s back, kissing it softly, followed by a kiss from Laf. He felt Laf lean over him to kiss Alex and Maira, getting full lip to lip from Eliza who was still awake, curling next to Maria. That last bit of pressure was all it took for John to drift off, happy with what he had. Never again would he feel unloved, because their relationship just grew double because of him, and he loved it. 

Loved them. 

All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu really wanted Marliza love, and I wanted Laflams so... bam!


End file.
